Concrete Angel Layla
by HermionePeace
Summary: She hid it so well no one saw what was right before there eyes. She cryed she screamed and they didn't see it. Tears of an angel girl with an upturned face. Warning: Child Abuse, Death, Warren/Layla
1. An Angel cries and the moon never wakes

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace_

Layla smiled as she boarded the bus behind Will. "Didn't you wear that outfit yesterday?" he asked looking at her.

"Um, yeah, I fell a sleep in my cloths and I had to rush this morning; so I had no time to change," she answered, happy that she had found a good excuse.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_

Miss Coles- the health- teacher looked up at Layla. She saw a large bruise on her face, that she was trying to hide with makeup. She didn't question her about it figuring she took a nasty fall.

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

Layla laughed at the jokes that Zach was telling her and Magenta. But all the happiness was a mask. She was dead inside and could never really laugh again.

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

She winced as Warren put his arm around her. She had turned in her beating last night; it had gotten her hit many times in the shoulder. Warren was asking her something about if she was coming to the Paper Lantern. She loved her friends, really, she did; but sometimes she wished, that she'd never existed.

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

Layla smiled as Will flew her and Warren to Italy, for eat lunch. With them, she was loved and never in danger.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

Tears slid down Layla's face as her father walked into her room at 11:00 that night. She knew what was coming and squeezed her eyes shut; waiting for the first blow.

__

The neighbors hear, but they turn out the light

"What's that?" Warren asked as screams filled the air from a house not far.

"Probably some kid that doesn't want to go to bed," Josie said walking in. "Go to sleep you two" she said giving Will a kiss, then turning off the light as she left.

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
_

Tears fell down Layla's cheeks, as her father hit her across the face.

_When morning comes it'll be too late_

Layla lay in a pool of her own blood as her heart... stopped beating._  
_

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above_

Warren and Will woke to sirens. "What the hell?" Warren questioned as they both walked down stairs. Steve and Josie followed close behind.

_  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved_

They saw the ambulance was in front of Layla's house. The boys looked at each other then raced foward.

"LAYLA" Will yelled as a man was carrying her bridle style out of the house.

A cop was behind the man escorting Layla's father in hand cuffs saying "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you saw can and will be used against you. You have the right to an attorney, if you can not afford one, one will be provided for you..." He continued but Warren and Will stopped listening.

"She's dead" a young female medic said sadly.

"LAYLA!" Warren and Will cried.

_  
Concrete angel_

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

Will, Warren, Magenta, Ethan, Zach, her relatives, mother, the gangs parents, the teachers, as well as at lest half the students at Sky High were there, at her funeral.

_  
An angel girl with an upturned face_

Finally it was only the gang that stood looking up at her grave mark. Will's parents had paid for it, though Will and Warren picked it. It was an angel that was made to look like Layla. She was carved wearing the dress she'd worn to homecoming, she had wings, and her arms were scared, with patches of her face stained to look like bruises.

Tears were running down there faces.

_A name is written on a polished rock_

Warren fingered her name engraved into the stone as he cried.

__

A broken heart that the world forgot

"We're sorry Layla," they whispered.

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone_

Even as a statue she was not invincible. She could stand through the wind, rain, snow, or hail. She was their angle. But there were thing that could destroy her.

__

In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings

They all looked over to the pond that was in the center of the grave yard. Layla stood smiling at them. She waved, then almost out of no were a boy with shaggy brown hair stood behind her. He waved to them and took Layla's hand.

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

Someone going to see another grave walked past them, and they were gone.

"Who was the boy?" Warren asked.

"It was her brother whose name was also Will" Will said turning. The group started to walk away into the setting sun.

__

Concrete angel

**A/N I know most of my storys are about abuse. But I can't say enough that child abuse is out there. It can even be your best friend. I know because MY best friend was hit at home, but I didn't see it. She was hit and when I started to notice something was wrong it was to late. She was dead. Her parents are in jail but I COULD have have done something about it if I'd seen it. Please if you think someone's being abused DO SOMETHING. Because it's to late for my friend but mabye not for yours. And it may seem unreal to you. It was to me but my eyes really opened that day. I lived two streets down from her. I ran in my PJ's to her house when I heard the sierens. There was an inch of snow on the ground and it was snowing, but I stood there and watched them take her body out and like in this story I heard the medic say she was dead. My other friend who was her boyfriend was staying with us to because his mom was out of town. I hate that he saw her like that, knowone should have to see that. **

**YOU CAN SAVE SOMEONE**


	2. Reviews

Lorena42

Martina McBride sings this song I'm glad you like it

Zoey24

Yes and I will keep writeing these storys because we must be hurd no one no one deserves to see there friend or girlfriend like that. Help me raise child abuse awareness even if it's one story Please.

Gelly Belly

Just goes to show you that an abused child can be anyone, even your best friend

This link scared the heck out of me look at it(though not if your sensitve to seeing what abuse can do to a child)

img./i/pix/2007/0902/childabuseG1109468x329.jpg


End file.
